


I Should Go

by BuffyImpala20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hunting, Motel room, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyImpala20/pseuds/BuffyImpala20
Summary: Just angst, fluff and romantic feelings with Sam.





	I Should Go

After you and your hunting partner got separated during a hunt, you knew you had to call someone to help you out.  
A few vampires left the nest you were tracking, so she decided to follow them while you kept an eye on the other ones.  
Since you knew they were too many to handle by yourself, you texted Donna, hoping she would bring Jody too.  
Two days later there was a knock on your motel door... Sam Winchester was there.  
"... Hi! I wasn't m expecting you. Did something hap-?"  
He quickly interrupted you. "Oh no no, don't worry. Dean and I were with Donna on a case when she got your text, so my brother stayed with her and I came here to help. How are you?"  
"Uhm... Fine, thanks. I could use an extra hand on this vampire case. Lexie went after some of them, she left two days ago. The others are a few blocks from here. I went patrolling last night, you know... I managed to kill three of them while they were trying to feed. There are a lot more."  
"Don't worry, I've got just the thing for us."  
Four hours later it was done.  
"Oh my God, Sam!! That was amazing! I absolutely need a flamethrower for myself. Oh my God, that was a rush!" Adrenaline was still running through your system and it seemed like you couldn't calm down. Sam looked at you smiling, your enthusiasm was contagious.  
"I should really take a shower, Y/N."  
"Well, you really should, and so should I." You took a good look at yourself: blood and guts were all over.  
"I'm calling Lexie, ask her how she's doing. Fresh towels are over there. You go ahead, Sam."  
After a few minutes you were done with your call, she would have been back in a couple of days.  
You could hear the water was running. You were still pacing around the room trying to work off the adrenaline when Sam finally emerged from the bathroom. He asked something about dinner, but you weren't really paying attention when you grabbed your bag and headed for the shower.  
After you got undressed you took a good look at yourself in the mirror. Bruises from the fight were already showing up and you were feeling a sharp pain around your shoulder blade. You turned around and saw the deep, nasty scratch. That vampire who got to you must have done more damages that you had previously realized.  
Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, your body was starting to acknowledge the pain, your mind too. Even if everything went fairly smooth, one of the vampires was able to get to you from behind, so you had to slay it the old fashioned way, no fancy flamethrower for that one. You remembered the feeling of being attacked from behind, the surprise, the fear, but you were prepared enough to fight back quickly.  
Once in the shower, the hot water on your skin made you relax... And you cried. You cried because you risked your life, again. Rage rose from your chest and you punched the tiles in front of you. One, two, three times. The cheap material crumbled and fell at your feet. You pushed it aside and looked at your injured knuckles. You kept washing, bloody water running down your legs.  
"Sam? Would you mind taking a look at my shoulder? I think I need stitches".  
"Not a problem, let me grab the first aid kit".  
You sat on the bed waiting for him. You really appreciated the fact that he didn't ask about your little shower meltdown, even if he definitely heard it.  
Sam sat behind you and slightly moved the strap of your top. Goose bumps ran up and down your back because of the light touch. There was a mirror in front of the bed: you watched him gently disinfect the wound and preparing the needle to stitch you up.  
"I miss you" you blurted out. You kept watching him. He was focused on what he was doing, but stopped for a moment, like he was thinking about what to say.  
"Me, too. That's why I came."  
"It's absurd we barely talk anymore. We used to be so close." And you were in love with him at the time.  
"I know. Plus you used to have the biggest crush on me!"  
"Hey! Don't push it, Winchester! It's just that you were the only guy I knew." You looked at each other on the mirror, bursting in a big, sincere laugh.  
You two remained in silence while he finished taking care of your injury.  
"Do you want me to disinfect your hands, too? Your knuckles..." Sam was staring at you, waiting for an answer. A reassuring smile on his face told you he was not judging you, he just wanted to be helpful. You nodded.  
Sam took a chair and sat in front of you. One at the time he took your hands in his, lightly pressing wet cotton on your skin. You were amazed by how such big hands could be so gentle on you.  
"Do you remember when Dean walked on us kissing?" You asked, smiling.  
"Oh, yes. He teased me about it for days. Jerk."  
"Me, too. I was so embarrassed! I was nineteen and I had never kissed anyone before. Having someone walking in on me was just the cherry on top."  
"Was it really your first kiss?! That's why it was like you were trying to wrestle my tongue!"  
"Now I know why that was our only kiss, then!"  
You and Sam laughed again, but you felt embarrassed. You didn't think it went that bad, honestly you were kind of offended.  
"Nevermind though, I had plant of time to practice since then! It was just a stupid kiss."  
You and Sam decided to grab something to eat at the nearest diner, steak and a salad. You walked around the block, then Sam offered you to drive his Charger back to the motel.  
Just like when you were kids, you talked all night. John and Dean used to leave you two behind doing research while they were out doing the heavy lifting.  
"It wasn't just a kiss." Sam said out of nowhere, once you got back to the room.  
"Uh?"  
"It wasn't just a kiss, for me. I kinda liked you, you know? Like... Well, I was in love with you. I was in my early twenties, so I don't know if it was love... but it was, for me. It was." He stood up and walked around the room. Unable to make eye contact with you he started to look around for something to do. Your heart dropped to your stomach watching him struggle with what he really wanted to say.  
"And now? Do you love me now?"  
"Well... this is pointless, it was a long time ago. I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't nothing to me. I should have told you at the time, but then dad died and you... Nothing was the same again. "  
You've never seen Sam so vulnerable. You just wanted to reassure him, tell him that you felt the same. Tell him that you were still hung up on him, even after all this time.  
"I should go" Sam whispered.  
You thought of all the time you wasted thinking he didn't want you, that you weren't even friends anymore since you barely talked now. But that wasn't the case, was it? The words got stuck in your mouth, but when you saw him picking up his bag and heading for the door you couldn't let him leave.  
You reached him and stood in front of him. You put your hands on his face then run them through his hair. He still wouldn't look at you, so you made him.  
"Kiss me."  
"Do you really want it? It's late, we drank a lot. Maybe we should talk about this another time, when you're sober and you haven't risked your life in the last 24 hours."  
"Sammy, I'm here. Tonight was so familiar, I haven't had someone to talk to like this in such a long time. Your company was just the thing I needed tonight."  
"I don't want you to question my intentions. I don't want a night with you. I love you, Y/N/N."  
"I love you, Sammy."  
You started kissing and you heard the thud of his bag falling to the ground. His hands were now on your waist. Sam picked you up and lead you to the bed.


End file.
